Blood next generation
by Sanjiandserea
Summary: Have you ever thought I wish I could be on Blood now you can sign up on submission form and let the adventure begin!
1. Submission form!

(A/N): Yo guys back with another oc fic but for blood + this time you come submit a character and play into the beautiful plot I fill you in there are things to know there's more chiropteran queens that are twins,chevaliers and people there involoved as My queen and her evil twin battle it out there shall be complex love entanglements dark pasts and dribbles of humor here and twins don't need to be daughter of Saya or Diva,leave the pairing up to me and most of all enjoy yourself and R&R.

Name: Amaya Toshiko

Age:16 looking.

Gender: female

Hair:long black down to tail bone it's roughly raven colored beacuse of blue highlights.

Eyes: saphire blue.

Skin:pale.

Body type:pale skinned,curvy,busty,slightly muscular,thin, slim legs and 5'8 in height weight 115.

Personality:shy,sweet,quiet,indepedent,friendly,small temper and overall a romance lover but is to shy to ask any guys out.

Likes:guys,cooking,oden,anime,manga,karate,kendo,sleeping in,rain,cats,tropical places ,heat and sleeping in.

Dislikes:mean girls,way to spicy food,guys that smell bad,large dogs,chiropterans and things that are much to sweet (Like eating devils food cake sweet not nice things).

Fears:Wolves (put one everyone's got a fear).

Past:To be revealed.

Where she was raised:In a Japanese palace.

Other: has alot of maternal instincts and protects children.

Chevalier:To be revealed.

Romance:yes

With who:my cheavlaier.

Sexual orientation: straight.

Twin

Name:Tsuta Doku.(they we're adopted by different families).

Age:16

Gender:Female.

Hair:short and smooth cut(picture Diva while in riku's form her just clinging to her neck and not thick)with purpleish highlights.

Eyes:Lavender and quite dark.

Skin:Tan.

Body Type:Tan skinned,Slim,no curves,busty a little,muscular legs, and 5'6 en height weight 110.

Personality:Cruel,cold,dominating,non caring, depends on chevaliers,large temper,hates love.

Likes:dogs,spicy foods,multiple chevaliers,chiropterans,extremely sweet things(In taste) and loves the snow.

Dislikes:girls prettier than her,oden,romance,waking up late,summer,rain, and Hot places.

Fears:Fire.

Past:to be revealed.

Where she was raised: In a palace in Moscow Russia.

Chevalier:5

Romance:No

With who: no one.

Sexual orientation: straight.

Other: Only enjoys making chevaliers do her bidding and sampling foreign wine.

(A/N): there's the two application forms hope you enjoy it I'll be working on a new chapter now Ja Ne for now sanjiandserea.


	2. Awaken Amaya!

(A/N): Hi guys welcome to chapter 1 of Blood + next generation in this chapter you meet our young heroine Amaya Toshiko has been,for her hibernation and what she'll do now.

We start in a town known as Nagasaki Japan even further in there's a tomb in that tomb lies a cocoon,on that cocoon is dust and cobwebs,but it's not the cocoon in which we're interested in but who is inside of it.

Amaya Toshiko was sleeping inside,well not sleeping but hibernating,or rare random instances that she woke up it started on the final year of hibernation she awoke she could barely blink without passing out.

Soon afterwards that blink became a twitch of the that twitch to moving the arm,to moving her arm to moving her whole body she could ony stay up two hours before sleeping once more.

When she woke up she began a process of peeling slowly but surely everyday for two long months the peeling of the cocoon until only a thin shower curtian like layer was left of it one last thought in the cocoon remained;'I shall escape and breathe sweet air again and this cocoon shall not stop me!'.

Amaya's eyes flashed cobalt and tore through the thin material letting her have a look at her bleek suroundings.

Her energy seemed restored by being outside of the cocoon there was alot of cobwebs and dust in the room there was a stone door that had been broken leaving a large gaping hole in the tomb door.

She eyed her surroundigs carefully and saw a large round bulging spot that was too large to be a spider's nest Amaya pushed her hand though the thick webs and felt some sort of material it was a 'bookbag' as her brain registered it.

Amaya rememebering from somewhere they hold stuff and imedaitely began reaching inside and felting something silky and soft 'oh god don't be spider silk' Amaya thought to herself instead her brain registered the item as 'bra'.

'Thank heavens let's see what else is in this thing, A pair of panties,a hair brush,tooth brush,scizzors,a mirror,a water bottle,a large jug of water, a portable stove top,5 packages of instant oden,a dress,a shirt,a skirt,perfume,make up,a sleeping bag,towels,shampoo's and conditoners,a couple of hair ties,a kettle,a bow,tooth paste,another jug of water,a map and a letter adressed to me?' Amaya classifies the items and places them in small piles around her a cold wind reminded her it was cold.

It was still may and Amaya could smell the rain from only a few hours ago but the wind on her nude body imediately made her slip on the bra and underwear.

Amaya then looked at the dress or skirt and top,she chose the dress.

Amaya first pulled on the silk under dress which was a cool blue the put on the virtually see through floatyish type of powder blue dress on top as Amaya walked around her hair had collected dust and cobwebs as it dragged below her ankles she eyed the scizzors.

She then picked up the mirror placing it on the wall and began snipping her hair down to at least tail bone length then thinned it with scizzors then moving to her bangs and clipped them short and then picked up the brush and brushed it of cobwebs and dust.

Amaya then picked up the tooth brush and tooth paste poured some water from the jugs into the little water bottle brushed her teeth gargles and spat,then Amaya noted the make up and started applying the eyeshadow which was light blue,then mascara,eye liner,pink lip stick, pink blush and a dab of perfume.

Her stomach soon after growled she picked up more water and poured it into the kettle and let it boil adding it to the instant oden(all 5 of them) and gulped them all down in 15 minuets.

Amaya then remembered the letter she opened the letter and read;

_Dear Amaya-chan,How are you first off as you've probably seen there are suplies in the bookbag,do what you wish with them,but do look nice your meeting the blue shield agency,you probably don't remember much but go to la'amnie motel there's a room for you wait there rest and I'll see you as soon as I can,you probably don't remember me either but that will be revealed later to you so on the next page fallow the directions to get to the motel._

_Sincerely,?._

_Go outside the hole in the door,down the steos and on to Islyile Road,then left four miled on Fruto Avenue, North 6 miles on Sakumoina lane, the east 8 miles on Acadio street and you should be at the motel ask for room 147 and tell them your name good luck and use the map._

_Sincerely,?._

'Time to leave this place and find this hotel but damn that's a lot of walkig better get started before the sun goes down.

Amaya quickly fallowed the directions it took her 4 hours to get to the motel there was a middle aged man at the counter looking at her and greeted her warmly.

"Konichiwa young miss do you have a reservation with us?" asks the kind Motel owner.

"Hai my room number is number 147" she tells the Motel owner.

"Number 147 do you have business with the blue shield?" asks The Motel owner.

"I don't know, my name is Amaya Toshiko" Amaya introduces herself.

"Alright the blue shield will be here in two hours so I'll give you the room key and show you where you'll be staying Miss Toshiko,oh forgive me my name is Talen if you need anything don't worry I can get it to you" he tells her assuringly.

-End chapter 1-

(A/N): Well after losing this fic twice to my computer I pulled up this chapter and i thank all that gave me a review I live for those so go ahead and click the tantalizing green button as it calls out to ya I'll work on this later I've got a Romeo & Juliet Paper due tommorow so Ja Ne for now sanjiandserea!


End file.
